La Dignidad De Un Caballero
by Torresx2
Summary: Un arquitecto, un ingeniero, un abogado y un mujeriego. Cuatro mejores amigos que apenas están comenzando a vivir... de forma madura. Dándose cuenta que es tiempo de sentar cabeza, cuatro mujeres entraran en sus vidas para hacerlos pensar mas allá del día después de mañana; la dignidad y el amor chocan, poniéndolos en mas problemas de los que a su edad esperaban tener.
1. Hilo Rojo Del Destino

**hooooola, aquí una nueva historia... Nueva adaptación de un dorama llamado "Como aman los hombres" pero he decidido ponerle la traducción del nombre en inglés "La dignidad de un Caballero"... **

**Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad... Por favor, cualquier sugerencia o comentario me lo pueden dejar en Review!**

**A LEER!**

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

**_Luego de cumplir los cuarenta, las personas a tu alrededor empiezan a morir. Es algo inevitable, y mis amigos y yo hemos descubierto un método para que está prueba del paso del tiempo y la proximidad de la vejez no nos deprima. La única razón por la que cuatro atractivos solteros asistirian a un funeral, más aún, al funeral de un conocido empresario adinerado._**

**_La hermosa viuda y sus bellas amigas._**

Los cuatro hombres, vestidos con sus elegantes trajes negros, observaron a los presentes en la sala, parados rectamente, de manera respetuosa y formal, en la entrada de puertas dobles. El altar donde reposaba la foto del difunto estaba pegado a la pared frente a ellos, a unos cinco metros de distancia.  
La viuda sollozaba al lado derecho del altar, sus amigas muy cerca de ella tratando de consolarla dándole palabras de aliento. Los demás asistentes estaban cerca de las paredes en pequeños grupos aquí y allí, hablando en susurros.

Los cuatro se miran entre sí, esperando el momento indicado para actuar. Empezarían con dar el pésame, lo demás iría por cuenta de cada quien.

De derecha a izquierda, estos son sus nombres: en primer lugar, Kuchiki Byakuya, de cabello largo y oscuro, piel pálida y ojos grises, sus facciones llenas de líneas rectas eran una buena combinación con su actitud fría y sería, haciéndolo muy atractivo. Junto a él, Kurosaki Ichigo; cabello naranja en puntas, cálidos ojos castaños, piel ligeramente bronceada, con una actitud bromista y alegre, también era el más alto de los cuatro. Seguido de él, Hitsugaya Toshiro; de piel tostada, cabellos albino y grandes ojos verde agua, era el más tranquilo y apacible, además, el más reflexivo e inteligente, el único vestido completamente de negro. Y por último, Urahara Kisuke, cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos claros. Generalmente llevaba una expresión distraída, que era muy engañosa.

Estaban listos para entrar en acción, tenían completa seguridad en que saldrían de allí con alguna hermosa compañía del brazo.

Entonces entro una mujer, un poco mayor que la viuda, llevando a un niño de la mano, de unos tres o cuatro años. Dijo al niño:

-Hijo, muestrale tus respetos a tu padre.

Ellos se sorprendieron, pero su reacción no fue nada al lado de la esposa del difunto. Su expresión se crispo, llena de rabia; sus amigas la sujetaron instantáneamente, aunque eso no bastó.

-¡¿Que haces tú aquí?!- rugió la mujer, abalanzandose sobre la ex de su marido.

Comenzaron a tironearse entre sí, gente y más gente metiéndose, tratando de separarlas sin mucho éxito; al contrario, estaban alborotando más la situación. Una de las asistentes al velorio, amiga de la viuda, se apiadó del niño dejado a su suerte en medio de la pelea y se lo llevó a un lado, dejándolo llorar sin saber cómo consolarlo.

Byakuya, Ichigo, Toshiro y Kisuke decidieron que nada saldría como habían pensado; se pusieron en movimiento, con intenciones muy distintas a las iniciales. Tenían un par de cositas que hacer antes de marcharse de allí.

El pelinaranja cayó con un movimiento ninja entre el grupo de gente que intentaba separar a los dos mujeres. Él era el más alto de sus amigos, físicamente también era un poco más fuerte. Intento ponerse en medio de las dos damas... Que de damas no tenían mucho en ese instante.

Toshiro fue hacia el altar, dejo un crisantemo e hizo una venia, mostrando sus respetos. Kisuke fue a otro lugar, donde estaba uno de los trabajadores de la funeraria, quien tenía un cuaderno de dedicatorias, donde el escribió una nota. Una nota a unas personas desconocidas.

Byakuya solo se quedó allí parado, observando. Entonces, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bleiser y lo tendió a la persona frente a él. La mujer lo miro extrañada por el ofrecimiento, pero el no la miraba a ella. El ojigris se agachó, mirando a los ojos al niño que lloraba, custodiado por esta mujer, mientras su madre se tiraba del cabello con la mujer de su padre, sin que el pequeño entendiera porqué. El niño miro a Byakuya un instante, sereno su rostro dejando de llorar y tomo el pañuelo.

**_A los 40 años, un hombre siempre conserva su dignidad, no importa lo que suceda._**

**_-Kuchiki Byakuya._**

Byakuya descendió de su auto blanco; la bufanda alrededor del cuello y el bolso de cuero café colgando de su hombro derecho. Un café negro en la mano. Nada más entrar al edificio, sus empleados empezaron con su venias, saludándolo y dándole la bienvenida. Paso entre cubículos, pasillos y escritorios, sin detenerse en nadie en particular; le pasaban carpetas le pasaban mensajes de tal o cual cliente... Y el favorito del ojigris, informes de malas noticias.

-Director Kuchiki, el grupo empresarial Espada, para el que estamos construyendo el complejo hotelero "Las Noches", ha decidido demandarnos. Argumentan que es responsabilidad nuestra las fallas en el desagüe. Hablé con el ingeniero Kurosaki, si no llegamos a un acuerdo será necesario contactar a los abogados. Le dijimos al supervisor de los Espada que era necesaria la tubería más grande, pero se negaron por cuestiones de gastos ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

¡Ah! Que gente con la que tenía que trabajar. Tan relajado que había llegado esa mañana. Byakuya, junto con Ichigo, dirigían una firma de arquitectos. El pelinegro hacia los planes, el pelinaranja los hacia realidad; bajo sus órdenes había una gran cantidad de personas muy dedicadas, entre ellos este individuo, que generalmente era el portador de las malas noticias, Abarai Renji.

-Respondeme algo, Abarai. Si la temporada de lluvias llega a destiempo, y más fuerte que de costumbre, y el complejo "Las Noches" comienza a inundarse, dañando de esa manera la construcción que tanto tiempo llevo finalizar ¿A quien culparias? ¿A los dueños incautos y soberbios que no hicieron caso a las indicaciones del arquitecto y se están tirando un montón de dinero o al calentamiento global?

Renji estaba pensando fuertemente en la cuestión planteada. Era claro que quería tomar la primera opción, pero siendo el director Kuchiki quien le hacía la pregunta podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso una opción que no le había dado. Byakuya disfrutaba hacer este tipo de cosas, lo divertia muchísimo, aúnque no lo dejara ver.

Para terminarlo de confundir, dijo:

-El calentamiento global- agregando una mínima sonrisa.

Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su oficina. Era extraño pensar que, a pesar de los años, aún no había madurado lo suficiente para ayudar con la solución y no ser parte del problema.

Su celular sonó. Arqueo una ceja al ver que era Ichigo. Ya se imaginaba para que llamaba.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-Tus llamadas suelen ser desagradables- contesto con una parsimonia contrastante con el mal humor de su interloculor.

-¿Que te pasa? Estamos remodelando este edificio casi por nada- el pelinaranja se hallaba en una zona de construcción.

-Es nuestro deber remodelar el edificio.

-Quizas tengas razón, pero se supone que el negocio debe traernos ganancias- Ichigo se oía de verdad frustrado, Byakuya no le dio importancia a eso- los materiales importados cuestan siete veces más y a la gente de los Espada no les importa lo que usemos. Además, sabes que está aquella mujer que parece querer algo conmigo ¿Es que quieres arruinarnos?- como socio en el trabajo, Byakuya tenía la habilidad especial de sacar de sus casillas al Kurosaki. Sobre todo cuando le colgaba el teléfono. Le llamo nuevamente, reclamando cuando le atendieron- ¡¿Por qué me colgaste?!

-Me cansé de tu despotricar.

Y volvió a colgar la llamada. Ichigo bufo, con ganas de aventar el celular. Miro a sus trabajadores y asistentes.

-¿Regresamos los materiales y ordenamos del tipo más barato?- inquirió uno de los chicos allí, pero su jefe no estaba de buen humor.

-Jamas- gruñó, pensando en su amigo- si ese imbécil quiere arruinar la compañía e irse a la quiebra que así sea.

* * *

Hisana entro a una de sus tiendas deportivas favoritas. Estaba contenta ese día, y eso la inspiraba a comprar el mejor regalo de todos. Miro un poco aquí y allá, su cabello oscuro casi llegando a la mitad de su espalda se balanceaba suelto a su alrededor, teniendo de fondo una sudadera gris.

Vio un estante, lleno de guantes. Eso sería perfecto.

-¿Busca algo especial?- pregunto una de las chicas que atendían, sonriendo amablemente. Hisana la miró un segundo y respondió medio ensoñada.

-Me gustaría que fuera suave, como la piel de una oveja. Pero también fuerte y resistente. Y cuando lo mire, inmediatamente piense en mi- esto último fue con una risita que contagio a la otra chica.

-Entonces, estos son perfectos para usted- le señalo un par de guantes, que la pelinegra acepto enseguida- ¿Le gustaría que le pusieramos el nombre?

-¿Se pueden... números?

* * *

Byakuya estaba sentado en el café que era propiedad de uno de sus amigos, Urahara Kisuke. Era muy cómodo, amplio y con mucha luz natural gracias a los grandes ventanales. Se encontraba sentado junto a uno en ese instante, mirando hacia la calle.  
Una lluvia repentina comenzó a caer sobre los transeúntes desprevenidos. Observó a la gente correr a refugiarse cuando una imagen cautivo sus pensamientos.

Una mujer había corrido a refugiarse bajo uno de los parasoles que decoraban el exterior del local. Estaba de espaldas a él. Llevaba una sudadera gris y el cabello oscuro medianamente protegido por la capucha, una pequeña bolsa de compra balanceándose en su mano. No era muy alta, era delgada y de apariencia sencilla.

Ella giró su cuerpo, chocando miradas con él. El Kuchiki tomo un par de segundos para detallar su rostro: redondeado, boca pequeña, nariz delicada, poco maquillaje y grandes ojos. Era en verdad muy bonita. Aunque su mirada se quedó clavada en la de ella, sin importarle mucho lo que ella pudiera pensar. Ella también lo observó, con curiosidad un par de segundos, hasta que ya no pudo verla.

Un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¿Quien soy?

Una voz de chica que ya conocía. Arrugó los labios.

-Quita tus manos de mí rostro- cuando al fin estuvo libre, quiso mirar de nuevo a la misteriosa mujer al otro lado de la ventana, pero ya no estaba.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- cuestionó su cita, mirando detalladamente afuera.

-Pense que nos veríamos a las tres- evadió el tema, friamente.

-Vine antes porque te extraño...

-Por favor, déjame solo hasta las tres- la mujer hizo mala cara, pero aún así se sentó frente a él.  
Mientras tanto, Kisuke estaba atendiendo a aquella misteriosa chica, quien compraba un café. La chica recibió su factura y tomó asiento para esperar su orden. Su celular sonó, el nombre en la pantalla la hizo sonreír y hasta emocionarse.

-Hola, Ichigo... No, en absoluto, ¿Que es eso?- el quería pedirle algo, su corazón latió más a prisa.

_-Es que quiero invitar a salir a una chica._

Su corazón dio un vuelco otra vez.

-¿Cómo una... Cita?

_-Si-_ él se oía algo avergonzado_\- con tu amiga, la golfistas, la que conocí en el estadio la semana pasada._-esto borro completamente su sonrisa, y su corazón emocionado se arrugó con melancolía _-es exactamente mí tipo ¿Podrías darme su número de celular?_

Byakuya estaba listo para irse de allí. Poniendose de pie noto que la chica misteriosa estaba sentada dentro del local. La observó nuevamente, notando lo rígido de su postura y lo ausente de su mirada.

-Te lo enviaré en un texto. Adios- escucho a la chica terminar su llamada telefónica, aún más desanimada.  
Una chica así de hermosa no debía estar tan triste, pero no creía ser él el indicado para animarla.

-Adios- dijo a Kisuke, quien levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde- el rubio volvió de nuevo a su plática con uno de sus empleados, cuando llegó otro a darle un anuncio.

-Alguien vino para una entrevista de trabajo.

Kisuke volvió a mirar, se acercaba a él una muchacha muy hermosa y joven. Sencilla, ingenua.

Completamente su tipo.

Aunque, básicamente, cualquier mujer era su tipo.

-Vayan a trabajar- dijo a sus empleados para que lo dejarán solo con la chica, entonces se dirigió a ella- ¿Me permite su currículum?- antes de que se lo extendiera, la detuvo- vamos a sentarnos, junto a la ventana.

Cuando ella le dio la espalda, con un rápido movimiento se sacó el anillo de matrimonio y se lo metió en el delantal. Sonriendo ladinamente, fue a entrevistar a la muchacha.

* * *

Luego de tener su café, Hisana se dirigió al campo de golf donde su prima y mejor amiga, Rukia, practicaba. Le comento la llamada y las intenciones de Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Aquel sujeto alto en el estadio?- inquirió Rukia, quien a grandes rasgos tenía mucha similitud con su prima, salvo en la personalidad, que era un par de centímetros más baja, una año mas joven y su cabello corto a los hombros- ¿Que hace él? ¿Es millonario?

-El es ingeniero, trabaja en una firma de arquitectos. Pregúntale tú misma si es rico.

-Es un ingeniero- la decepción y el desagrado era notable en las facciones de la golfista.

El celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar, ella dejó su palo de golf para atender. Hisana desvió la mirada un segundo, de verdad no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Interceder para que el chico que te gustaba saliera con otra era bastante incómodo y doloroso; sobre todo cuando se ha interesado en tu prima, tu familia. Podía ver qué le había llamado la atención de Rukia: era atrevida, atractiva, le gustaba ir a la moda y ser coqueta, y tenía carácter, fuerte y terca... Era quien solía salir en citas, mientras Hisana se quedaba en casa planeando las clases del día siguiente.

-Debe ser él- una sonrisa confiada surco sus labios, mostró la pantalla a Hisana- ¿Es este su número?  
Hisana asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Rukia rodó los ojos y colgó la llamada.

-Apuesto a que es impaciente.

-¿No vas a contestar?- ella que se moría por una llamada así de Ichigo y su prima que le cuelga.

-Si quieres recibir muchos diamantes... Es mejor que no salgas con un ingeniero- el rostro de la golfista era el de una sabía que da un consejo muy obvio.

-No deberías salir con hombres por interés. Además, Ichigo es un buen hombre.

-Yo decidiré eso después de jugar al golf y salir de compras con él.

Hisana sonrió escuchando las palabras de Rukia. Pensó en Ichigo y todo lo que conocía de él. Su trabajo, el equipo de béisbol, su hermana menor... Lo atractivo que era. Y su prima dejaba ir esa oportunidad como si nada.

-A mí... Me llevo 20 segundos decidirme- la mirada de Rukia estaba llena de curiosidad, Hisana desvió los ojos nuevamente- por alguien que conocí y... No preguntes que no voy a decirte.

-Eres tan misteriosa- la expresión inquisitiva de la más joven cambio al ver el clima, seguía lloviendo- maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que llover hoy?

Hisana mantuvo su mirada en la lluvia, el invierno estaba viniendo. Sonrió levemente, sumergida en sus pensamientos. _Quisiera que algo bueno sucediera en mí vida, para mí. Algo como... Cómo el amor. Saber cómo es_.

* * *

La primavera había llegado, los cerezos florecían en todo su esplendor rociando sus pétalos sobre los visitantes de aquel bulevar. El clima era fresco y el sol brillaba hermosamente en el cielo. Hisana estaba contenta, observando los colores que la rodeaban, su cabello suelto a su espalda. Un vestido de lana Rojo la adornaba, haciéndola sentir bonita.

La primavera siempre la hacía sentir así.

No era la única contenta.  
Byakuya estaba en un café por esa misma zona explicándole unos planos a unos posibles clientes. Estaba en su elemento, hablaba con experiencia y sabiduría, había cierto encanto en el que le daba confianza a las personas con las que negociaba. Terminada la reunión se despidió de los posibles clientes, sonriendo cortésmente. Organizó sus papeles y demás cosas para retirarse de allí.

Algo llamo su atención: un pequeño dibujo que había hecho el otoño pasado, en la esquina de uno de sus bocetos. Era la chica misteriosa del café de Kisuke. La observó con atención.

Era hermosa.

Sonrió un poco de nuevo, pero esta vez evadiendo sus pensamientos sobre esa chica, remplazandolos por la admiración que sentía por si mismo ante el talento que tenía.

* * *

Hisana observaba los pequeños puestos y kioskos. Habían muchas cosas muy lindas que llamaban su atención. Se detuvo en uno específicamente, donde tenían pequeños libros de bolsillos, libretas con portadas llamativas y tasas con dibujos adorables. Su lectora interior no pudo evitar concentrarse en un pequeño libro de color amarillo, en la portada habían una chico y una chica, un enredado hilo rojo les unía los dedos meñiques.

Se distrajo y su cartera fue a dar al suelo. Se inclinó para recuperarla, su imprudencia provocó que alguien chocará con ella.

-Lo siento- dijo, volteando ligeramente.

El hombre que había chocado con ella hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, sin girarse. Tenía la vista fija en las fotografías de su cámara.

* * *

Byakuya tenía un hobby en la primavera: la fotografía. Había muchas buenas tomas en esa época del año, por lo que en su bolso solía llevar su camara, y en ese momento iba concentrado viendo lo que había en la memoria. Pero no era lugar para revisar eso, o terminaría teniendo un peor tropiezo que un momento atrás con aquella mujer. Llevo la mano al cierre de su bolso.

Algo se había enredado allí.

Un hilo de lana rojo. Se estiraba varios metros hacia atrás, por donde él ya había pasado. La gente que transitaba por allí miraba mal aquel cordón, teniendo que levantarlo y agacharse para poder pasar. Trato de ver que podría sujetar el otro extremo y vio una silueta vestida de rojo a varios metros de él. Comenzó a tirar el hijo, enrollando lo en su mano, deshaciendo su camino.

El hilo seguía y seguía mientras el caminaba.  
Llegó hasta una mujer pelinegra en un pequeño puesto, pagando por un libro de bolsillo.

-Creo que esto es suyo- dijo, haciéndola voltear.  
Ella lo miró largamente sin entender. Él se miro las manos y suspiró ante la lentitud de la fémina. La pelinegra dirigió sus ojos a las manos de él y vio el rollo de hilo rojo que le tendía. Y el extremo que salía de allí y terminaba dirigiéndose a un lugar en la espalda baja de ella.

Pero no noto nada hasta que el le miró el trasero.  
Dirigiendo sus ojos allí, vio que faltaba la mitad de la falda trasera de su vestido, su retaguardia cubierta pobremente por unas enaguas de color claro y transparentoso. Grito con pánico y vergüenza, moviéndose hacia la fachada de un restaurante. Creyendo tontamente que eso la cubriría.

No había notado el gran ventanal frente al que se había parado.

-¿Que... Que ha sucedido? ¿Que le pasó a mí vestido?- ella observó su vestido, sin saber cómo había terminado tan revelador.

-Esta gente parece estar disfrutando de la vista- comento Byakuya, mirando a las personas dentro del restaurante.

La mujer miro de nuevo, habían al menos siete personas de pie del otro lado del vidrio observando sus posaderas casi descubiertas. Se llevó las manos, con su cartera y el libro recién comprados, a la parte expuesta de su vestido. Su expresión llena de mortificadora vergüenza.

Byakuya sonrió con cierta diversión, aunque bastante disimulada. Se acercó y metió la bolita de lana roja en un bolsillo del vestido de la mujer. Ella tenía la cara casi enterrada en su propio pecho de tanto que la tenía gacha. Sus ojos violetas pegados al césped sobre el que estaban parados. No dejaba de dar alaridos y gemidos de confusión y vergüenza.

-Su vestido es muy hermoso.

-Gracias- dijo ella, sin levantar la vista en la absoluto.

-¿Vives cerca?

-No.

-¿Tiene auto?

-Lo deje en casa.

Esta mujer de verdad tenía mala suerte. Había algo en ella que... Le gustaba. Si, se podía decir que era eso. Y ese sentimiento le impedía dejarla alli, sufriendo su infortunio en medio de una calle concurrida.

-Creo que no hay alternativa- la tomo del codo- vamos.  
Jalo de ella y la coloco frente a él. Empujándola para ponerse en marcha, camino detrás de ella, sujetándola de la cintura para que no se moviera, y así poder cubrir lo mejor posible su defectuoso y llamativo vestido.

-Camina.

-¿A dónde vamos?- ella estaba angustiada.

Era lo más lógico, al menos para Byakuya. Después de todo, el era un extraño para ella, que la estaba sujetando con más confianza de la que ella parecía acostumbrada. Y esa posición en la que iban no los hacia invisibles, al contrario. Estaban llamando más la atención de las personas.

-Sige adelante. Sin detenerte. Hasta que yo diga que te detengas.

El trataba de actuar normal. Siendo se sincero, había estado en situaciones más vergonzosas con sus amigos, esto podía ser un buen chiste en el futuro. Ella no estaba nada relajada, miraba de una lado a otro por la calle, la gente igual la observaba.

-¿Cómo consiguió el hilo?- pregunto la mujer, con un susurro agudo- no se cómo sucedió esto.

-Yo no encontré nada. Estaba enganchado a mí bolso.  
Siguieron un par de pasos más, cuando ella se detuvo del golpe. El rodó los ojos, que mujer tan poco colaborativa. Se giró para verlo, su rostro mas abajo que el de él. Era bastante más baja que él. Pero tenía un rostro y silueta llamativos que compensaba.

-Entonces ¿Usted lo hizo?- inquirió ella, buscando culpables.

-En realidad lo hiciste tu- respondió estoicamente, sin revelar ninguna emocion- sacando tu trasero cuando yo pasaba- miro un segundo hacia abajo- justo como ahora.

Ella estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia él. Se avergonzó de que él tuviera razón y con una exclamación, se apartó de un salto.

-Lo siento.

-Sigue caminando y deja de llamar la atención.

No dejaron de observarlos durante las siguientes dos cuadras. La mujer tenía la cara completamente roja, Byakuya casi creyó que le daría un patatus, pero solo era más vergüenza. Parecía sufrir de esos males la pobre mujer.

-Detente un momento.

Ella hizo caso. El fijo su vista en un pequeño puesto callejero.

-¿Cuánto cuesta eso?- el hombre señaló.

-Cinco dólares, señor- la chica que atendía no había visto bien a donde el señalaba y pensaba que se refería a unos aretes que tendió hacia él.

-No eso- él sujeto el borde del mantel blanco que estaba bajo las cajas de joyería- esto.

La pelinegra miro a Byakuya con escepticismo, sin entender que querría hacer el con un mantel.  
Diez minutos después, el Kuchiki sacudía la tela blanca para desarrugarla. Ella estaba mirando a lado y lado, preocupada pues lo que había estado cubriéndola ya no estaba.

Byakuya doblo el mantel por la mitad. Camino hasta ubicarse detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos al nivel de la cintura. Ella estaba tiesa y nerviosa, con la cercanía de él, eso le causaba cierta diversión al hombre. La mujer extendió los brazos para que él pudiera amarrarle la tela con comodidad alrededor de su cintura. Quizás con un poco de fuerza de más. Luego se movió frente a ella, arrodillándose para observar cómodamente su trabajo. Tiro de la tela un poco más arriba, haciendo elegantes surcos. La acomodó lo mejor que pudo y tomo un broche del puesto, una flor blanca, y lo colocó sobre el nudo.  
Era una falda bastante bonita.

-Me parece que te luce bien- alago, aunque podía ser un cumplido para el mismo ya que se había esmerado. Saco un billete y pago lo que debía.

-Se que en parte fue mí culpa...

-Estoy a la orden, fue un placer- sonrió apenas un poco, ante la expresión confundida de ella por su interrupción- me alegra poder ser de ayuda. Adiós.  
Byakuya retorno por donde había venido, sin volver a mirarla. Ella se sintió levemente indignada. Se giró a hablarle.

-Estoy muy agradecida, pero usted no es completamente inocente ¿Me oyó?

El continuo sin inmutarse.

* * *

Ya de noche y de nuevo en casa, Hisana puso al día a Rukia, de todo lo que le había sucedido esa tarde; llevaba el cabello envuelto en una toalla, en una mano el vestido rojo dañado y en la otra el mantel blanco que la hizo de falda. Su prima no podía creerlo.

-¿De verdad caminaste así vestida hasta acá?- Hisana apenas asintió- y si yo fuera tu, habría muerto de vergüenza.

-¿Preferirías que muera?- la más alta le puso mala cara, al ver el poco apoyo y empatía que recibía.

La idea de contarle a tu mejor amiga es que te consuele, no que se burle de ti. Rukia sonrió un poco.

-Claro que no. ¿Quien haría el desayuno entonces?  
Hisana no cambió su mala cara. Tomo un tubito de crema para el rostro y con un dedo se colocó tres puntos en la cara: frente y pómulos. Se miro al espejo, pero termino fijándose en su prima. Rukia llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, muy bonito, y se estaba maquillando esmeradamente. Cómo siempre que iba a salir de noche o a una cita; le gustaba impresionar y llevarse las miradas.

-¿Por que usas tanto maquillaje? ¿No te incomodan las pestañas?

-Los tacones también lo son. Es necesario estar incomoda, es la atención lo que hace bella a una mujer.

Rukia y ella tenían diferentes definiciones de belleza. El timbre sonó.

-¿Quien será?- entonces, Hisana sonrió- debe ser el chico de la tienda.

Resultó no ser el chico de la tienda. Su expresión cambio a una de completa sorpresa viendo entrar a su casa a Ichigo, elegantemente vestido. Él la miró con confusión un segundo, pero sonrió amable como siempre era con ella.

-Ichigo ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Cielos, luces más bonita cada vez que te veo- le dijo el pelinaranja, terminando de descolocarla.

-Oh, eres tan amable- se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas, y se dio cuenta que aún tenía la crema para dormir en el rostro.

Su cara cambio de reflejar su avergonzado placer ante el cumplido a dejar ver su avergonzada credulidad. Ichigo seguramente había dicho aquellas palabras de manera bromista por las fachas en las que ella lo estaba recibiendo. Le dio la espalda, regañando se a sí misma y quitándose la crema de la cara.

-No fue mí intención avergonzarte- dijo Ichigo, risueño, seguramente sin entender cuál era la verdadera causa de su vergüenza.

Rukia apareció, una chaqueta blanca sobre el vestido negro y una cartera de mano negra.

-Encontraste el lugar- dijo la recién llegada al hombre, sonriendo.

Hisana se dio vuelta, mirando de uno a otra. Su prima había entrado a modo coqueto y él no dejaba de mirarla.

-Habia estado aquí antes. Vine a traer a Hisana unas cuantas veces.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- murmuró apenas Hisana, sin entender nada.

La más baja la miró como si fuera lo más obvio, pero no lo era para ella.

-Gracias a ti, Rukia y yo tendremos nuestra primera cita hoy- Ichigo le respondió, su rostro serio, pero en sus ojos se veía lo contento que estaba.

Esto no estaba bien. Su prima había dejado claro que no tenía ningún interés en él, ni siquiera le había contestado la llamada el día que ella le dio el número al Kurosaki. Y la golfista había dejado claro que no quería salir con un simple ingeniero.

-No sabía... Que se mantenían en contacto.  
-Ya sabes que me gustan los ingenieros- mentirosa. Pero Ichigo sonrió un poco al escuchar eso- adiós, no me esperes despierta.

-Oh, yo también voy a salir. Mi celular no ha dejado de vibrar...

-Pero tu teléfono está en la habitación- Rukia la miró como si fuera tonta. Volvió su vista a su cita- ¿Vamos?

-Hisana, nos vemos luego- el Kurosaki le sonrió ampliamente, abriendo la puerta a Rukia.

* * *

Sentada ahora en el piso de su habitación, recostada de su cama, la sensación de desconcierto y vacío había menguado un poco, aunque la roca que había caído sobre su estómago se hacía cada vez más pesada. No entendía bien que hacía Rukia saliendo con Ichigo, aunque el era muy apuesto, por el resto no parecía ser del tipo de su prima. Y aunque sabía que no debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos volviera allí una y otra vez.

Lo que importaba es que sus sentimientos por él quedaban en segundo plano, para no arruinar la felicidad de ninguno de los dos. Su confesión no podría darse ahora, y quizás nunca. Observando los guantes que había comprado para él, con el 836 grabado en ellos siendo ese el número de su camisa de béisbol, se dio cuenta que ya no podría entregarlos. Los tomo y los miro de cerca, ya no se los vería puestos, ni sabría la respuesta de el a sus sentimientos; que era una respuesta clara ahora: el prefería a Rukia. Los metió de nuevo en su caja, la tapo y los deslizó debajo de la cama.  
Completamente a oscuras, se metió en la cama, esperando que Morfeo le diera el consuelo que sola no podía darse. Y nadie podría, pues su amor era platónico. Y secreto.

* * *

El invierno y la navidad habían arribado. Lo que significaba para una maestra como ella, que era tiempo de despedir a sus alumnos para una nueva temporada vacacional. Hisana daba clases de Ética en una institución solo para hombres, lo que no le hacía el trabajo fácil, pero si bastante entretenido. Podía decir que tenía una buena relación con sus estudiantes, en gran mayoría.

-El año escolar finalmente a terminado. Después del receso de invierno vendrán los exámenes y tendrán que estudiar mucho- una ola de quejas de parte de sus alumnos, disimulo una sonrisa- un buen lanzador de béisbol, no lanza con el brazo, más bien aplica su inteligencia y usa su voluntad- está acentuando cada una de sus palabras, para los chicos necios de la clase, los que se sentaban hasta atrás del lado de la ventana- no se queden estudiando durante el receso, eso no incrementará sus puntuaciones en lo absoluto- celebraciones y aplausos- en su lugar, usen su inteligencia y traten de pensar. Piensen detenidamente a donde se dirigen en la vida y que es en realidad lo que los apasiona- sonidos de burlona admiración, ella les envío una mirada fulminante, también en broma, y culminó sonriendo- aunque... La mayoría de ustedes no irá a ninguna parte.

Sus alumnos rieron un poco. Este era un grupo agradable para trabajar.

-Finalmente, si se les ocurre ir a lugares donde los adolescentes tienen prohibido entrar, piensen lo bien. Porque esto va especialmente con los alborotadores de allá atras- otra mirada fulminante, pero está iba en serio.

-Se ve sexy cuando te mira asi- comento cierto muchacho delgado, pálido, de cabello oscuro y autodeclarado problemático, hacia uno de sus compañeros en un mal disimulado susurro que hizo reír a todos los otros chicos.

Hisana lo miro mal por su falta de respeto. Pero decidió ignorarlo. No perdería su tiempo el último día de clases, ni se lo haría perder al resto que se portaba bien. Sonrió a los chicos.

-Es todo. Que tengan unas buenas vacaciones y una feliz Navidad.

Ya fuera de clases, recorrió las calles muy decoradas de la ciudad y entro a una panadería, una de sus favoritas. Con alegría escogió un pequeño pastel blanco decorado con un muñeco de nieve adorable.

-¿Puede envolverme este?- pidió a la empleada y reviso su celular.

Tenía un mensaje.

_ ** KARIN TXT:** Señorita Shirayuki, no olvide ese favor. Dígale a Shiro-kun que he crecido hasta quedar irreconocible ¿Cuento con usted?_

Kurosaki Karin era la hermana menor de Ichigo, y una de sus antiguas estudiantes. Con la única con la que mantenía un contacto cercano y frecuente, aunque tenían una buena diferencia de edad, podía decirse que eran amigas. Y Hisana solía hacerla de Celestina con el amor platónico de aquella pelinegra: Hitsugaya Toshiro. Era al único hombre al que había escuchado que le decía "Kun" y le hablaba de manera tan afectada.

Sonrió, cerró el mensaje y tomo el pastel ya envuelto.  
Llegó a la oficina del abogado de cabello albino, toco y escucho un serio "adelante". Ingreso.

Río un poco al ver el gorro de Navidad sobre el siempre serio Toshiro. Le daba un aspecto cómico a su relajado pero sonrió suéter azul.

-Politicas de la empresa- aclaro, medio sonriendo, pero abochornado- feliz Navidad.

-Te queda bien ese gorro- comento, acercándose. Él se había puesto de pie y salido de atrás de su escritorio.

-Cubre mí cabello despeinado- hizo una mueca, pero no quitó su expresión amable. Siempre lo era con ella.

-Esto- alzó el pastel en su caja- es de Karin- y lo puso sobre el escritorio- y esto- señaló el batido que llevaba en la otra mano- es de mí parte.

-Que lindo gesto. Gracias- aunque parecía un poquito incómodo.

-No puedo ignorar los favores de Karin. Ella conoce muchos de mis secretos- ambos se miraron, lo último fue agregado como si fuera algún tipo de amenaza, y como conocían a la muchacha, probablemente así era- una relación perfecta entre maestra y estudiante.  
Sonrió un poco. El se mantenía callado, no era de muchas palabras. Hisana bajo la mirada un segundo y vio el anillo de boda aún el dedo anular de él. Sintió un poco de pena, tanto por él, como por Karin.

-Ella está preocupada- no era muy cómodo decirle esas cosas a él, conociendo su situación, pero debía decirselo- no contestas sus llamadas ni respondes sus mensajes.

Parecía que Toshiro al fin iba a decir algo, luego de tener los ojos clavados en el suelo. Pero entonces tocaron la puerta y antes de que la secretaria pudiera anunciar nada, ya la persona estaba dentro.

Una mujer, alta, de tez morena y cabello púrpura, de al menos unos cuarenta y cinco años bien disimulados y ropa que gritaba por todos lados "DISEÑADOR" irrumpió como si nada en la oficina del que era su abogado. Se notaba furiosa, aunque fría.

-Buenas tardes- saludo, cómo quien sabe que es dueño de todo- quiero el divorcio.

-¿La noche de Navidad?- Toshiro dibujo una expresión de cortez sorpresa- ¿Es en serio?

-Estare ocupada la noche de Navidad- concluyó la mujer, como si eso respondiera todo.

Hisana decidió mirar a otro lado mientras pensaba en como escabullirse. El albino parecía en problemas y la señora obviamente no daría el brazo a torcer fácilmente ¿Quien pedía el divorcio la noche de Navidad?

* * *

Estaban en un bar, la atmósfera navideña animaba a todos en el lugar, el local era un poco oscuro, iluminado de muchos colores; guirnaldas y demás adornos alusivos colgando del techo. Byakuya tomo las dos cervezas que le tendió el barman y se dirigió a donde estaba Ichigo esperando. De camino, saludo con un gesto a Rukia, quien le sonrió en respuesta, alzando su copa. La mujer estaba en una entretenida conversación con tres hombres, amigos suyos.

Byakuya llegó junto a Ichigo y se sentó, tendiendo le la botella.

-Disculpa- dijo el pelinaranja, tomando su abrigo, con los ojos clavados en su novia. Dejando al pelinegro con la mano extendida.

Byakuya no se inmutó, en cambio posó su mirada en la botella que había estado ofreciendo. ¿Que culpa tenía la pobre cerveza para que la rechazaran así? Alguien choco su copa con la botella que tenía en la otra mano.

Giró su rostro. Era una muchacha joven, de al menos 25 o 27 años. Ella le sonreía coquetamente.  
Interesante.

-Ya regrese- Ichigo sonrió agradablemente, poniendo su abrigo alrededor de Rukia- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Hablabamos de Rukia en la universidad- comento uno de los sujetos, risueño.

-No les creas, están mintiendo- de manera sutil, ella se quitó el abrigo de encima.

-No estamos mintiendo- dijo otro- solía ser muy dura con los estudiantes más jovenes- Ichigo sonreía poniendo el abrigo de nuevo en su lugar.

-Tenia este temperamento también ¿Eh?

-Era despiadada. Los ponía en una línea y luego los golpeaba.

-Si hubiese ingresado al ejército en lugar de jugar golf, ya sería una general- la broma del pelinaranja trajo una oleada de risas que solo molesto a Rukia. La miro- quiero hablarte a solas.

-Solo abstente de besarme- contesto ella, con cierta irritacion- mis labios son el foco de mí maquillaje.

La mujer se puso de pie, sacándose de nuevo el abrigo, caminando por delante de su novio, quien se puso de pie con una mueca mientras los otros sujetos miraban a su chica.

-Asi que eres amigo del novio de Rukia, y eres arquitecto- decía la chica joven que se había acercado a Byakuya- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cambiaba de opinión, esto estaba siendo exasperante. Que mujer tan fastidiosa.

-Odio las mujeres entrometidas.

-Y yo odio a los hombres misteriosos- ella sonrió seductoramente, cambiando de posición en su asiento- ¿Tienes... Novia?

-Solo 165 días al año.

-¿No la vez el resto del año?- la chica río tontamente.

-Veo a otras mujeres el resto del año.

-Entonces ¿Estoy hablando con un Casanova?

-No puedo decir que soy un mojigato.

-Eres genial- la chica sonrió. Él la miró sin expresión dando un trago a su cerveza.

Las chicas jóvenes podían ser un poco... Tontas, o eso le parecía a Byakuya en este punto de su vida.

-Eres mí tipo ¿Que dices a eso?- ella lo miró fijamente.

-La verdad estaba por marcharme- respondió fríamente. Dejo la botella sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se acomodo el traje- dile a Kurosaki Ichigo, el novio de Rukia, que me fui.

* * *

Y dándole la espalda se marchó, dejando a la chica con una expresión de pesar e indignación.

En otra parte del bar, una donde no había más nadie a parte de ellos dos, se sentía la tensión entre Rukia y su novio. Ichigo estaba muy serio. Ella lo miró con cierto desafío e indiferencia al regaño que seguro quería darle, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Se que estás molesto ¿Cual es el problema?

-Esos tipos venían tu busto ¿Te gusta que los hombres hagan eso?

-Uso está ropa para que vean- respondió, un poco irritada- quiero mostrar mí figura, no importa lo que hagas- agregó desviando la mirada, tercamente diciendo letra por letra- no pienso cubrirme.

-Entiende que esos hombres han tocado tu busto cientos de veces en sus mentes- era obvio que el pelinaranja estaba tratando de no perder la calma.

-Todos los hombres son así ¿Por qué simplemente no lo disfrutas?

-Entonces ¿Debería disfrutar el hecho de que estas rodeada de lobos que te desnudan con la mirada? ¿Es eso?

Ichigo fue alzando la voz cada vez más a medida que hablaba, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que su temperamento le permitía guardar para momentos como este.

-Cuando nos conocimos, tú también hacías lo mismo. Eso fue lo que te atrajo a mí, y fue por eso que comenzamos a salir ¿No es así?

-Cierto, pero yo crei... Que me dejabas verte porque estabas interesada en mi- el bajo de nuevo la voz y ella suspiró- pero ataba equivocado, yo no puedo controlar te. Eres muy salvaje.

-¿Que quieres decir?- estaba preparándose para indignarse.

-Yo soy tu novio.

-Yo se eso- no estaba entendiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar Ichigo con esto- todo el mundo en la fiesta lo sabe.

-Esos es correcto- la intensa mirada de él estaba dejando ver mucho, pero Rukia no lo sabia interpretar. El suspiró largamente- aún así, te preocupas más por tu apariencia que por mis sentimientos. Creo que no somos compatibles. Vamos a dejarlo así. Es lo mejor. Que tengas buena vida, y seas feliz.

Ella apretó los labios, un amargo sabor en su boca y raro sentimiento en su pecho viendo como él se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de allí, de ella. No había esperado que esto terminará así.  
No quería que esto, ellos, terminará así.

* * *

Ichigo la dejo allí, tratando de mantener algo de orgullo y no volver para intentar arreglar esta relación donde sentía que solo el se estaba esforzando. Saco su celular y le marco a Kisuke.

-¿Donde estas?

-En el cielo... O en el infierno- y colgo. Él rubio alzó la mirada lentamente, pasándola por la hermosa figura de la mujer que tenía en frente. Se aguardo el celular, listo para enfrentar a su esposa.

-Amor- le dijo, sonriendo con emoción luego del impacto inicial.

-Feliz Navidad, cariño- Yoruichi llevaba puesto un corto y sensual disfraz de la señora Claus. No era para nada su estilo habitual, pero lo lucía con toda la actitud- soy Santa Mami, la que seduce a los chicos inocentes ¿Te gusta? Estaba en la revista porno.

Kisuke dejó ver su miedo al ser descubierto por su esposa. Comenzó a parlotear.

-Esa revista es vieja...- pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no funcionaría. Bajo la mirada- nunca más veré pornografía.

-¿Estas asustado?- ella parecía disfrutar mucho el momento.

-Solo un poquito- ella sonrió, el decidió coquetear- ¿la sexy Santa no le da regalos a los chicos malos?

-A los chicos malos no, pero si les da a los hombres malos- ella estaba usando su tono seductor y Kisuke comenzaba a caer en su juego- porque los hombres malos son sexys. Y esta es mí parte sexy- saco una pequeña caja de quien-sabia-donde -¿Listo para el regalo?

Miro la caja, luego al rostro de ella, quien sonreía con demasiada suficiencia, cómo quien sabe que es la dueña y señora del lugar. Esto estaba mal de alguna manera, pero el disfraz de Yoruichi no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Sonrió de vuelta, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-No has debido- tomo la caja antes de que ella se molestara- no era necesario, en serio.

Con manos nerviosas la abrió, rehuyendole a la mirada de la morena. Quitó el pequeño papel celofán y entre un montón de algodón, encontró algo demasiado familiar que lo hizo empalidecer repentinamente. Su anillo de bodas.

-¿Reconoces eso?- la miraddorada y penetrante de su mujer era aterradora, como la de una pantera a Punto de lanzarse sobre su presa y rematar la... Últimamente le daban muchas miradas asi- lo encontré en el bolsillo de tu delantal.

-Me lo quité para lavar los platos- inventó una excusa rápidamente- debí haberlo olvidado en el delantal.

-Me enteré que contrataste a una nueva mesera...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- interrumpió, haciéndose el tonto- no pensarás que me quite el anillo por la nueva mesera.

-Ya la despedí.

-¿La despediste?- por la expresión en el rostro de pelipurpura tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que diría, o de nuevo le pediría el divorcio y no podía permitirlo- bien hecho, amor.

-Ponte el anillo.

-Claro, claro que si- los dedos le temblaban lo que no hizo una tarea sencilla ponerse el anillo y disimular su angustia. Alzó la mano, luciendo la joya- aquí está.

-Se acabó la fiesta- ella volvió a su actitud fría de siempre, lanzándole al rostro el listón de regalo que se había puesto en la cabeza.

Se giró y camino sobre esos altos tacones hacia la habitación, dándole una buena vista trasera del cuerpo que aún se gastaba a pesar de su edad. No podía dejar ir a esa mujer, en ese sensual traje, así nada más.

-Pero, cariño- ella le cerró la puerta en la cara- cariño...  
Demonios. Ella se quitaría tan estupendo traje y no volvería a ponerselo jamás... Aunque, una Yoruichi sin el traje era perspectiva aún más tentadora. Su cuerpo ya estaba calentándose y no quería calmarlo con una ducha. Insistió, tocando a la puerta mientras se iba sacando la chaqueta.

-Amor- adiós a la camisa- Yoruichi- termino con un tono aún más suplicante- estoy listo...

* * *

Hisana estaba haciendo la limpieza en casa se encontraba sola así que decidió también limpiar la habitación de su prima. Con aspiradora en mano acabo con cada partícula de polvo, lista para terminar allí e ir a la cocina, donde si que tenía trabajo de limpieza. Dio un paso atrás, pisando algo redondo: una máscara de pestañas. Se había caído del tocador de Rukia.

Iba a dejarla tranquilamente sobre la mesa otra vez, pero observó un poco más el producto, luego a ella misma y recordó lo que le había dicho en una ocasión a su prima ¿Serían de verdad incomodas las pestañas así? Pues bien, era su oportunidad de averiguar.

* * *

Byakuya estaba en casa terminando una maqueta a escala de una de las nuevas construcciones que su firma de arquitectos realizaría... Era una labor, que aunque podía terminar siendo tediosa, a él le gustaba mucho. Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, dándole un vistazo a su trabajo y llevo una mano a su plato con bocadillos. Ya no tenía bocadillos. Se puso de pie, tomo algo de dinero de su billetera, su pluma y el abrigo. Era una noche fría.

Camino a la tienda, un par de muchachos le cerraron el camino. Uno de mediana estatura, y otro más alto, delgado, de tez pálida y cabello a los hombros. Chicos problemáticos.

-Feliz Navidad, señor- dijo el más alto, con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-¿Puede encender uno de sus cigarrillos?- pidió el otro, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Lo siento, pero no fumo- respondió con severidad el Kuchiki- Feliz navidad.

Iba a continuar su camino pero los chicos volvieron a cerrarle el paso. Esto no era bueno. Dos contra uno...

Hisana estaba sonriendo al terminar el maquillaje de sus pestañas. El negro rodeaba sus ojos y le daba profundidad a sus pestañas... Como si de una bruja o algo así se tratara. Con gracia se hizo caras en el espejo como intentando asustarse. Definitivamente, no eran cómodas... Y maquillar no era lo suyo. Su celular sonó en ese instante y corrió a atenderlo. Reconoció el número.

La estación de policía.

-Hola, detective- contesto, con su voz más amable- ¿Como está?

* * *

En la estación de policía, sentados frente al detective de turno, se encontraban Kuchiki Byakuya y Hitsugaya Toshiro. Junto a ellos en un grupo muy junto, cuatro jóvenes: los dos adolescentes que le habían pedido cigarrillos y otros dos compinches más.

Los seis tenían las caras golpeadas; Byakuya lucía molesto mientras el albino no dejaba de estar avergonzado, estando allí como acusado siendo un abogado.

-Es como le digo- dijo con rostro lastimero el segundo muchacho, el de mediana estatura- solo miremos. Mire como nos golpeó.

-El nos atacó primero- esta vez era el chico alto y palido. Sus amigos asentían, ocultando sus sonrisas- tuvimos que defendernos.

Byakuya no dejaba de bufar indignado. Toshiro lo filminaba con la mirada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Toshiro murmuró a su amigo, apretando los dientes. Le dolía la mandíbula.

-¿Usted realmente no les cree, verdad?- el pelinegro estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanta estupidez.  
-Pienso que dicen la verdad- hablo el detective, mirando a los más jóvenes.

Byakuya acudió a su abogado.

-¿Tú no vas a decir nada?- le reclamo a Toshiro.

-Manten la boca cerrada, me avergüenzas- volvió a contestar con los dientes apretados y en voz baja.  
Obviamente iban a estar del lado de los chicos, pues eran menores de edad alegando que un adulto los violento sin motivo aparente y ellos lo golpearon en defensa propia. Él era abogado y sabía a qué atenerse, este caso no era fácil de ganar. Por no decir imposible.  
Byakuya optó por delatarlos contando la verdad.

-Estos chicos me bloquearon el camino para pedirme un cigarrillo, así que les dije...

FLASHBACK

-Lo siento, pero no fumo. Feliz navidad.  
Intento seguir caminando, no lo dejaron.

-Entonces ¿Nos da dinero para comprar cigarrillos?- dijo el chico alto, sonriendo de lado.

Byakuya río sin gracia.

-¿Ustedes son estudiantes? No deberían fumar ¿No saben que fumar puede causarles cáncer? Es especialmente dañino para jóvenes como ustedes.

-¿Que sucede?- por el mismo camino por el que el había llegado apareció Toshiro, frunciendo el ceño como siempre.

-Hola, Toshiro- el Kuchiki se relajo un poco al tener a su amigo allí, si peleaban sería más justo en cuanto a números.

-¿Que diablos pasa? ¿Que pretenden hacer?- Hitsugaya llegó a su lado mirando con severidad a los dos jóvenes.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

-Fue lo que paso- culminó Byakuya, pero los chicos soltaron una larga carcajada.

-Puedo probarlo- gruñó el arquitecto, con ganas de largarse ya.

Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo saco su pluma, desenrosco una parte y la entrada de una memoria quedó a la vista. Colocándose de pie lo conecto a la computadora del detective, mientras Toshiro suspiraba de alivio.

-¿Que cree que hace?- cuestiono el oficial.

-No tengo tiempo de sentarme aquí y contestar preguntas toda la noche- un par de clicks y el audio comenzó a reproducirse- después de todo es noche buena.

Y le tendió los audífonos al detective.

Luego de unos veinte minutos escuchando, el oficial dio su veredicto.

-Estos vándalos- el hombre miro mal a los cuatro chicos, quienes arrugaron el rostro al verse descubiertos. El señor volvió a mirar a los dos amigos- pienso que usted tiene razón. Pero ¿Porque grabó todo el incidente?

-Yo grabó todo, todo el tiempo ¿Quiere saber porque?- el pelinegro miro mal a los cuatro muchachos, especialmente al más alto y cabecilla del grupo- se lo diré en el juicio. No. Habrá. Arreglo.

Esto si dejo mal a los adolescentes, quienes no sabían que iban a hacer.

-Ya pueden irse, señores. La tutora de estos chicos vendrá pronto, así que ella se encargará.

-Digale a esa tutora que los castigue con todo el peso de la ley- dijo Byakuya, con cierto aire triunfante pero también irritado.

Toshiro lo saco de allí antes de que arruinara más las cosas.

-Solo olvídate de esto- Toshiro no estaba de mejor humor- las cortes ya tienen suficientes casos como para atender esta tontería. Solo son unos chicos.

-Yo fui quién se llevó la peor parte de la pelea- gruñó el ojigris- no tú ¿Que importa si son chicos? Son bastante grandes para golpear a los demás, entonces también son bastante grandes para enfrentar las consecuencias- una mujer lo golpeó en el hombro mientras entraba corriendo a la estación, pero el no se inmuto- no puedo creer que hayas creído en lo que decían...

Se dio cuenta que su amigo lo había dejado hablando solo. Se giró, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo encontra saliendo de detrás de una columna mirando hacia el pasillo del que habían salido.

-¿Que sucede?

-Vi a alguien que conozco. Ella debe ser la profesora de esos chicos- detuvo a Byakuya antes de que fuera a buscarla y causar más problemas- oye, oye, ser golpeado por esos chicos es vergonzoso- bajo la voz, murmurando- y más siendo adultos.

A Byakuya no le quedó más opción que irse con su amigo, molesto por el hecho de que fue golpeado por unos mocosos y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

La noche de Navidad de Hisana no sería memorable este año por motivos alegres. Había terminado en la estación de policía por culpa de sus cuatro estudiantes más problemáticos y además ¡Había olvidado quitarse el maquillaje de mujer gótica antes de salir! La estaban mirando raro y sus estudiantes se reían.

Esta vez, estos mocosos malcriados lo iban a lamentar.

* * *

Ya lo corregí un poco, gracias a aquel comentario... Espero les guste ahora sí ^_^


	2. La Mujer Misteriosa

**La Mujer Misteriosa**

Tuvo que rogar y pasar vergüenza en la estación de policía por culpa de esos pandilleros irresponsables ¡Y la víctima no quería un arreglo! Llevar ese caso a juicio sería muy problemático, y quedaría en el historial de estos chicos... Nada bueno para sus currículums. Y ella como su tutora debía hacerse cargo de todo el asunto. Tampoco era bueno para ella.

Había que escarmentarlos.

Consiguió guantes de béisbol, bates y muchas pelotas. Estos chicos aprenderían disciplina quisieran o no.

Los llevo a un campo de fútbol cercano, y se giró para mirar a cada uno de ellos. Especialmente al cabecilla de esa pequeña banda, el alto, pálido e incorregible de Shukuro Tsukishima.

-¿Va a golpearnos?- dijo Moe Shishigawara, quien siempre seguía a Tsukishima a donde fuera.

-No puede hacer eso- río otro de ellos- es ilegal.

-Repórtenme si quieren- Hisana estaba más seria de lo que acostumbraba. Le dio un toque a uno de los carritos de compras lleno de pelotas de béisbol y luego al otro- bien, aquí hay mil pelotas. Las lanzarán todas y las batearan todas- los chicos la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos- de esa manera no podrán golpear a nadie más en, al menos, dos semanas. Preferiría golpearlos, pero es ilegal. Aunque ¿Para que respetar la ley si ustedes no lo hacen?- comenzó a levantar la voz- esto les parece injusto ¿Cierto? ¿No es así?

-Maestra, nos da un regaño cuando debería... Darnos una cena- Shishigawara no se estaba tomando esto en serio y otro de los chicos lo siguió.

-Sí, y unas bebidas bien frías...

Estaban riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Hasta que Tsukishima intervino.

-No digan tonterías- susurro fríamente, haciendo que sus amigos quedarán quietos en sus sitios.

Los tres chicos miraron a su amigo con cierto temor y se alejaron con los carritos llenos de equipo deportivo para comenzar con el castigo y no irritarlo más. Dejando solos a Hisana con su estudiante más problemático; era irónico pensar, que era al que le tenía más... Cariño. No lograba entender que lo motivaba a meterse en tantos alborotos, pero ella sabía que él no era malo, y de hecho, espera grandes cosas de él. Solo que no había hallado la manera de metérselo en la cabeza a ese pelinegro.

Él estaba parado allí en silencio, la cabeza gacha sin mirarla.

-Lo siento- dijo él, pero lo corto.

-Ahórrate eso- lo miro con severidad- no te creo.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza y miraron hacia donde estaban los otros tres muchachos, apenas alcanzando a ver la pelota que se dirigía a la cabeza de ella.

Hisana la atrapó sin inmutarse.

Los cuatro la miraron aún más sorprendidos. Definitivamente ella no era solo la amable y delicada maestra de Ética que veían en la escuela.

-Es bola- le dijo al chico que la había lanzado, dando a entender que sabía bien del béisbol, no solo teóricamente. Miro a Tsukishima- no te quedes ahí parado. Corre.

El pelinegro obedeció, yendo con sus compañeros, un poco intimidado.

* * *

Su mujer no había querido dejarlo entrar a la habitación, asi que luego de una ducha bien fría, volvía a arreglarse para salir. Se encontraba en uno de sus bares, uno del que Yoruichi no tenía idea, y se sentó en la barra. Era un lugar bastante elegante, con música en vivo y una decoración cómoda y con estilo. Después de todo, era su local. Jinta, el barman, lo miro, fijándose en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Cómo consiguió el anillo? -Pregunto con sorpresa, dejando de secar vasos.

Kisuke se derrumbó sobre la barra, mirando al pelirrojo apenas despegando su cara de los brazos donde la tenía escondida.

-Debe haber un soplón- gruñó, frustrado.

No importaba el tema que hablara con Jinta, él lo conocía muy bien; tenía conocimiento de sus travesuras extramaritales, las desventuras con sus amigos, entre otras muchas cosas. Así que estaba bien enterado del problema en el que estaba metido por sus constantes "perdidas" de su anillo matrimonial.

-Lo mataré, quien sea que sea- el rubio dio un golpe a la barra. Cuánto estrés.

-Oh, mire, llegaron sus amigos- dijo Jinta, sonriendo un poco hacia la puerta.

Kisuke se enderezó para ver entrar a sus amigos, evitando que las personas que estaban allí vieran sus rostros mientras se acercaban a él. Estaban bastante golpeados.

-¿Oigan, que le ocurrió a sus rostros?- inquirió, muy curioso.

-No es tu problema- le gruñó Toshiro, tan dulce como un limón seco- tu esposa quiere el divorcio.

-Dijo lo mismo en el aniversario- Kisuke arrugó la expresión, recordando aquella ocasión. Cambio el tema- entonces ¿Que les pasó?

Toshiro y Byakuya se miraron entre si un minuto, antes de decidir en silencio que no dirían nada con tanta gente alrededor. Cambiaron a otro lugar, una mesa rodeada de cómodos sofás de cuero. Como un entrevistador, el rubio se sentó frente a sus dos amigos, quienes no lo miraban. Ni siquiera el altanero de Byakuya parecía estar de humor para eso.

-Entonces ¿Pretenden que les crea que enfrentaron a 16 sujetos ustedes solos?- había una risa sarcástica en la cara de Urahara que hizo molestar a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué, simplemente, no nos crees?- Byakuya estaba de brazos cruzados, su bufanda cubriendo parte de su expresión- no tienes nada que perder.

-No creerás que nos golpeó un grupo de chiquillos ¿Verdad?

El balbuceo de Toshiro lo hizo sospechar mucho. Podía verse como un rubio tonto, pero en cuestiones de mujeres y sus amigos, él podía saber que estaban pensando con solo mirarlos de reojo. En eso llegó Ichigo, pidiendo un trago y sentándose junto a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- ahora dirigió su atención a su amigo recién llegado, los otros dos parecieron relajarse- ¿Por qué estás aquí tu solo? ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

Ichigo lo ignoró.

-¿Qué le pasó a sus caras?- cuestionó, haciendo que el albino y el pelinegro girarán sus rostros a otro lugar.

-Los golpearon unos chicos- respondió Kisuke, con sarcástica lástima.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- ladraron el par lastimado, inútilmente.

-Que vergonzoso- se burló Kurosaki, comiendo y riendo.

-Apuesto a que los robaron también- el rubio le siguió el juego.

-En realidad, estos dos pudieron haber comenzado la pelea- Byakuya no estaba de humor para aguantar las bromas de ese par, esa navidad no había salido muy bien. Se puso de pie- ¿Porque te vas? ¿Mucha humillación para una noche?- Ichigo sonrió y levantó un puño con una celebración fingida- ¡Se nota que tuvieron una gran pelea!

-Solo voy al baño- murmuró Byakuya, entre las risas de su amigo idiota y las sonrisas del otro idiota.

-Sí, claro, como tú digas- Ichigo lo vio ir, inclinándose cerca de la mesa frente a ellos...

¡Byakuya había dejado atrás su pluma grabadora! Seguro que allí tenía la grabación de los sucesos con aquellos chiquillos. La tomo con un rápido movimiento; Kisuke junto a él, se enderezó con ánimo, mientras Toshiro se veía bastante contrariado. Presionó el botón de "reproducir" y se acercó a escuchar, al igual que Urahara. Toshiro dio una última mirada hacia el baño y luego acercó su oreja también.

-_Lo siento, pero no fumo_\- decía la voz de Byakuya en la grabación.- _feliz navidad._

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Podría darnos algo de dinero para comprar cigarrillos?- dijo el pelinegro alto y pálido con una leve sonrisa.

Ya tenía cuarenta años, no estaba en edad para pelear. Al menos no con dos muchachitos de escuela, quienes estaban jóvenes y fuertes. Y eran dos contra uno. Byakuya se hizo el desentendido.

-No traje mí billetera. No traigo dinero.

Salvo quizás por unos cuantos billetes que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón donde tenía su mano. Demonios. Sus bocadillos estaban en riesgo.

-Entonces, ¿le importaría si lo registramos?- pregunto el otro, el chico más bajo.

El hombre los miro a ambos. Su cara de póker sin dar muestra de su preocupación.

-Yo preferiría que no lo hicieran- trato de sonar amenazante, pero ellos sabían las ventajas que tenían.

-No creo que pueda elegir- río el más alto, irritándolo- veamos sus manos.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

Apretó el dinero en su mano. Esto no estaba saliendo bien. Estos mocosos de hoy en día... Y pensar que un día paso también por esa edad ¿El no era tan rufián, verdad?

-Se lo advierto, amigo- el chico alto le coloco una mano en el hombro con cierta brusquedad- mejor haga lo que le decimos.

-Malditos mocosos- murmuró por lo bajo, sacando las manos de los bolsillos, bien extendidos los brazos de manera horizontal y las manos apretadas.

Su mirada de desafío, que decía "¿Ven que tenía razón?" Quedó opacada ante la mueca de satisfacción del chico alto cuando miro su puño derecho. Allí tenía los billetes en un delgado rollo, y uno de los traicioneros extremos se asomaba del puño.

-Veo el efectivo. Démelo.

-Bien, les comprare los cigarrillos- los chicos comenzaron a sonreír de una manera poco alentadora- dos cajetillas es mucho para dos jovencitos como ustedes, así que solo comprare una.

-¿Está jugando con nosotros?- las sonrisas se fueron y se acercaron a él de manera más amenazante.

-¿Que creen que hacen?- allí llegó Toshiro.

Byakuya se permitió sonreír. Algo bueno estaba pasando al fin. Se giró a su amigo y lo saludo con un gesto de la mano, luego dijo en voz baja al par de chicos.

-Él es mí abogado.

-¿Qué pasa?- el albino miro a su amigo, a los dos chicos, luego a su amigo de nuevo- ¿Estaban intentando robarte estos mocosos?- miro a los chicos otra vez, para reprenderlos, pero las cosas se complicaron.

Dos chicos más salieron de quien-sabia-donde y se acercaban a respaldar al par de bandidos que molestaban a Byakuya. Los dos hombres vieron el caso perdido.

-¿Porque no les diste el dinero?- reclamo en un susurro el ojiturquesa al otro hombre.

-Mejor cierra la boca.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

Ichigo y Kisuke rompieron en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de todos en el local. Vaya manera que tenía Byakuya de alegrarles la mala noche a sus dos amigos. Toshiro también se unió a sus risas pero más calmado, pidiéndoles lo mismo al otro par. Aunque era bastante inútil. En eso llegó el pelinegro del baño.

-Dame eso- exclamó, Rojo de rabia. Y posiblemente vergüenza.

Ichigo se puso de pie y empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa donde estaban ellos. Burlándose de su amigo.

-Se escuchaba tan claramente cómo te costaba respirar del miedo que tenías- reía el pelinaranja- oh, el Gran Kuchiki Byakuya.

Los otros dos se pusieron de pie.

-No se lo des, no se lo des- decía Toshiro, riendo.

-Te recordaré esto por mucho tiempo- Kisuke recibió la pluma que le aventó Ichigo, hizo una finta a Byakuya y le lanzó la pluma a Toshiro.

-Y así se llaman mis amigos...

**Nos conocimos a la edad de dieciocho años, hace veintidós años. A pesar de tener cuarenta años, cada vez que estamos juntos... Volvemos a ser niños.**

**El año nuevo ha llegado, y somos un año más viejos, pero aún somos como niños cuando estamos juntos.**

Luego de pasar juntos el último día del año, donde se divirtieron tanto como podían, terminaron los cuatro en casa de Byakuya, el primer día del nuevo año, aburrido y silencioso; desparramados en los sofás con los pies sobre la mesa ratonera.

-Este fue el primer día del año- medio suspiró el pelinegro- ¿Se divirtieron?

-Seguro- el primero en hablar fue Urahara, pero su tono denotaba justo lo contrario a lo que decia- fue una experiencia explosiva pasarla con tres hombres mayores.

-Y por esa razón es que apesta- Toshiro dio un largo suspiro- ser soltero.

Byakuya miro con suspicacia a Urahara, sin separar la cabeza del respaldo del sofá donde la tenía apoyada.

-¿Por qué tomaste una ducha?- cuestionó- no tienes ropa interior limpia aquí.

-Te equívocas- respondió el rubio, con cara de ingenuidad- si tengo.

-¿De quién son?

-Son tuyos- contesto, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Byakuya se enderezó, colorado hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Oye, quítatelos- gruñó, Toshiro los miraba con el interés de alguien que de verdad no tienen más nada que hacer.

-Deja de gritarme- Kisuke lo miraba indiferente- recuerda que puedo decirle a mí esposa que te suba la renta de la oficina.

Toshiro se enderezó también en su asiento y dio a Byakuya un golpe en el hombro, frunciendo el ceño. El pelinegro lo miro mal, esperando una explicación.

-Déjalo- le gruñó el albino, defendiendo a Kisuke. Miro al rubio- ¿Querrías algo más?

-No, gracias.

Kuchiki bufo ante la actitud de su amigo abogado, era una molestia tenerle que soportar todo a Urahara solo porque era el esposo de la dueña de los edificios en los que tanto ellos dos, como Ichigo, trabajaban. Pero, al menos, uno de ellos tres era sensato y hacia lo posible para evitar un berrinche nada provechoso por parte del rubio. Quizás su relación con Yoruichi no fuera de las mil maravillas, sin embargo, no dudaba de que una palabra de ese idiota rubio oxigenado lograría que la morena los castigará a todos monetariamente.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Byakuya al abrirse y por allí salió hacia la sala de estar el cuarto hombre, quejándose ruidosamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Me aprietan!- exclamó Ichigo, por los pantalones deportivos que había robado del guardarropas del pelinegro.

-Oye- siseo, en tono letal- ¿Por qué te pusiste eso? Fueron muy costosos, son de edición limitada.

El rostro de Kurosaki mostró una mueca que no presagiaba nada bueno. Como de costumbre. Sonriendo como el gato del País de las Maravillas, se sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Oh, ¿De verdad? ¿Estás también son de edición limitada?

En su mano, completamente extendidas, estaban unas pantimedias de color negro, de las cuales el dueño de la casa se había olvidado y de verdad no quería que sus amigos vieran. Kisuke miro al pelinegro con picardía, Toshiro trataba de no reírse mientras lo miraba arqueando una ceja. Ichigo si reía sin ningún problema, burlándose de su serio amigo.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarte- Kisuke incluso se veía un poco envidioso- después de todo eres un hombre soltero.

Esas palabras no ponían de mejor humor al ojigris, ni hacia que el pelinaranja dejará de bromear al respecto.

-Apuesto a que hay una razón para que reaccione así...

Byakuya se puso aún más pálido al oír lo que decía su socio y trato de disimular el brinco que casi dio al verlo ir metiendo la mano en una de las mangas de las medias.

-Dámelo ahora- sin proponérselo, brinco hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Pero muy tarde, porque el hombre había terminado de meter el brazo, estirando el delgado tejido el cual tenía unos hoyos y rasgaduras que daban a entender que habían tenido un violento encuentro con unas manos ansiosas.

-No es... Lo que están pensando- balbuceo miserablemente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus tres amigos- yo no rompí esas cosas, ya estaban rotas...

Toshiro y Kisuke se pusieron de pie, Ichigo sonreía diabólicamente. El albino tomo una almohada, el rubio la toalla que traía alrededor de los hombros y Kurosaki se trono los nudillos. Hablo, maliciosamente:

-¿Y piensas que vamos a creerte?- y lo empujó contra en sofá.

-Confiesa- Toshiro lo golpeó con la almohada.

-Vamos, di la verdad- el tercero unió su toalla al método "persuasivo" de sus camaradas.

**Somos como niños cuando estamos juntos, pero somos adultos cuando estamos por nuestra cuenta.**

**-Kuchiki Byakuya.**

* * *

-Una boutique en un hotel, no debería decir a gritos que está en un hotel- Byakuya estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar y verse amable muestras le exponía sus ideas a una muy exigente clienta. Obtener ese contrato sería muy bueno para ellos- debería tener un diseño único, lleno de locales, para el entretenimiento- señaló ciertas áreas en sus planos, mostrándole a la mujer- ¿Entiendes?

El nombre de aquella dama era Shiba Kukaku, una mujer guapa entrada en años, pero que exageraba su apariencia con ropas y maquillaje que, más que atraer, asustaban a los hombres. Al menos, a los hombres con cierto raciocinio y no veían únicamente lo costoso de las prendas y buscaban saber de qué cuenta bancaria salían. La señora Shiba estaba muy aburrida con la explicación que le estaban dando, hasta el punto de bostezar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, abriendo mucho la boca.

-Me aburro- bufo, caprichosamente- ¿Cuándo vendrá Kurosaki-san?

Byakuya tenía una sonrisa tensa en la cara. La única pequeña ventaja que creía tener en este caso es que la mujer estaba bastante interesada en Ichigo, y si Ichigo estaba en el proyecto ella seguro que aceptaba. Pero aquel cabeza hueca no había dado señales de vida

-Dijo que estaba cerca...

Justo en ese instante iba entrando el pelinaranja a la oficina, pero al ver a la mujer que se encontraba allí, dio media vuelta para huir. Byakuya sonrió de medio lado.

-Pero, mire quien llego- exclamó, haciendo que la mujer se girara a la puerta.

Ichigo maldijo, apretando los dientes y sintiendo un sudor frío bajar por su espalda. Se dio a vuelta y el pelinegro disfruto al ver la mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa en la cara del ingeniero.

-El tráfico está horrible- dijo Kurosaki, y fingió que apenas notaba a la mujer- Oh, pero si es la Shiba-sama- a medida que hablaba se subía hasta el cuello el cierre de la sudadera, para que ella no lo quisiera mirar mucho y se metía tras el escritorio, junto a Byakuya- que joven se ve usted... Pensé que estaban entrevistando a una potencial empleada.

-Ah, basta- pero era obvio que estaba alagada- estoy un poco herida. Le di este proyecto a la compañía por usted, pero las reuniones son con Kuchiki-san ¿Qué se yo sobre planos?- dijo con fastidio, alejando los planos de ella. Pero volvió a mirar a Ichigo, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes- solo necesito unas lindas y fuertes columnas, como sus brazos y ventanas tan amplias como su pecho- Ichigo sudaba, pero se cubrió más si se podía con la sudadera, agarrándola con fuerza- eso es lo que quiero.

-Oh, mi señora, usted tiene un gran gusto para la arquitectura- a Byakuya le parecían muy rebuscados sus halagos, pero la mujer no dejaba de sonreír al escucharlo- ¿No es así?

Kurosaki parecía un tonto celebrando el aparente talento de la mujer, pero Byakuya perdía la paciencia. Quería llegar pronto a un acuerdo para cerrar el trato y tener ese dinero asegurado. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía a él divertirse. Dijo a su amigo, con sorna:

-¿No tienes calor?

-No, en realidad, tengo un poco de frio- era tan evidente el nerviosismo del pelinaranja.

-Oh, pero yo creo que Shiba-sama piensa otra cosa.

Byakuya miro sin ninguna intención aparente a la mujer frente a él, quien asintió sin dejar ni un segundo de sonreír, logrando que Ichigo lo mirara asesinamente.

-Sí, hace calor.

Byakuya instó al pelinaranja con la mirada, mientras este negaba con cierto temor en la mirada. Era demasiado obvio el interés poco profesional que esta clienta tenía en él y él no quería darle ningún tipo de alas, aun si eso implicaba perder el negocio. Había estado confiando mucho en que el talento de su amigo ojigris seria suficiente para convencerla de hacer el negocio de la boutique.

Salvándose por la campana, el celular de la mujer comenzó a sonar, indicando una llamada entrante.

-Oh, Shiba-sama, creo que tiene una llamada. No se incomode por nosotros, por favor. Conteste- dijo muy Cortez Ichigo, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Pero que amable- esa mujer que solo veía lo que quería, se puso de pie, para atender afuera- discúlpenme.

Una vez ella había salido, Kurosaki se giró a su socio, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con aire amenazante. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, susurro asesinamente:

-¿Para esto me llamaste?

-Déjate de dramas- Byakuya se quitó las manos de otro hombre de encima, su mirada fría y calculadora, llena de irritación- ella no quiere escuchar, dice que es aburrido. Esto es un gran negocio. El contrato para un hotel sería muy importante para nosotros…

-Si tan solo no fueras tan excéntrico con el trabajo que conseguimos, ya tendríamos…

Byakuya lo había estado ignorando, pero además se vio interrumpido por la nueva llegada de su posible, un poco molesta, clienta. Venía muy rápido sobre sus tacones, con su rostro emocionado.

-¿Sabe, Kurosaki-san? Mi esposo le gusta mucho el edifico que hizo a las afueras de la ciudad- le decía, muy rápidamente y gesticulando mucho con las manos. Parecía que se le iba a caer el celular de tanto moverlas- quiere construir un resort en las islas…

Pero ninguno de los dos terminaba de escuchar, Ichigo miro un segundo a Byakuya, quien gesticulo un _Vamos, ya quítatela_ y, aun sin dejar su expresión de asombro, el pelinaranja se bajó el cierre de la sudadera.

-Me quitare esto ahora mismo, el día esta algo caluroso- exclamo, tirando la sudadera al piso e interrumpiendo lo que la señora había estado diciendo. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en los brazos bronceados y descubiertos del ojicastaño- ¿No son mis brazos lindos y fuertes?

Kurosaki comenzó con tal muestra de musculatura, que a su edad todavía era firme y llamativa, entusiasmando de más a la señora Shiba, quien reía sin dejar de mirarlo. Byakuya, a su espalda, ya estaba mandando a hacer el contrato para ese negocio. Sin dejar de reírse interiormente por su amigo.

* * *

-Prácticamente tiro la chaqueta al piso, como si fuera un desnudista.

Toshiro rio por lo que le estaba contando su amigo arquitecto. Estaban en un campo de beisbol. Toshiro e Ichigo formaban parte de un equipo llamado Gotei 13, donde el pelinaranja era el capitán. Ese día, Byakuya los estaba acompañando; el albino estaba calentando, era el lanzador y pronto tendría su equipo que cubrir el diamante.

-Entonces, ¿Todo salió bien?- inquirió Hitsugaya, lanzando una pelota a su receptor.

-Sí, ella es nuestro cliente mientras Kurosaki esté a cargo- ambos observaron hacia el ingeniero, que en ese comento comentaba asuntos del deporte con un sujeto del equipo contrario.

En ese momento, Byakuya sintió su teléfono vibrar, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Se trataba de la maestra de los delincuentes de la noche de navidad, rodo los ojos antes de leer el mensaje.

_**TXT: Hola. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero querría verlo para llegar a un acuerdo con mis estudiantes.**_

-Prefiero no conocerte- murmuro el ojigris, guardándose el celular.

-¿Quién es?- curioseo Toshiro.

-Una mujer que quiere verme- respondió el otro, de manera misteriosa.

-¿No puedes ser fiel a una mujer?- dijo Toshiro, con el fastidio de quien ya conoce la respuesta pero no puede evitar hacer la pregunta.

-En realidad, le soy fiel a todas las mujeres del mundo.

Ambos rieron un poco por esa respuesta tan evasiva. Hasta que Ichigo llego corriendo hacia ellos, con rostro alarmado.

-Oye- dijo a Byakuya- ponte un uniforme. Nos falta un jugador.

Byakuya ya se iba a negar y Toshiro a burlar de tan mala idea, cuando el pelinaranja los interrumpió, dirigiéndose directamente al pelinegro.

-Y te advierto que no acepto una negativa… o puedes irte despidiendo del contrato con Shiba-sama.

Con el rostro de piedra, el ojigris solo asintió una vez, muy ligeramente. Toshiro resistió las ganas de reír ante la forma en que le habían cerrado la boca a su amigo.

-Has que se vista y asegúrate que no escape. Te lo encargo, Toshiro.

Con una mueca que no pudo ocultar del todo su sonrisa, Toshiro le dio una palmada en la espalda a Byakuya, dirigiéndolo a los vestidores con un escuálido:

-Vamos.

El juego inicio. Ichigo era el cátcher, Toshiro el lanzador y Byakuya fue enviado a cuidar el campo, al fondo donde esperaban que no tuviera problemas. El Gotei 13 inicio muy bien, el árbitro, una mujer desconocida por la careta del casco, canto los tres strikes al primer bateador; con el segundo, las cosas se complicaron.

Las pelotas fueran yendo a parar al lado del campo que Byakuya cubría, y su talento con el guante era nulo, sin lograr atrapar ninguna de las pelotas. Se había lanzado de todas las maneras posibles, pero ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar su dignidad que se escapaba con cada pelota que caía cerca de él. Pero gracias a Ichigo, habían logrado hacer los outs suficientes para que llegara su momento de batear.

Las cosas no mejoraron para Byakuya.

Toshiro era bueno. Ichigo era de verdad sorprendente. Pero la mujer que hacía de árbitro no había tenido ninguna piedad con el peligro y le canto los strikes en sus primeros tres intentos, dejándolo fuera. Lo que sucedió unas cuatro o cinco veces durante todo el juego; la última vez, ya cansado, sudado y sonrojado, mas por vergüenza que por el esfuerzo físico, Byakua se le enfrentó, haciendo que Ichigo interviniera.

Ella solo lo ignoro.

Pero cuando él se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y se devolvió a reclamar, ella le plantó cara, pero no por mucho pues antes de que el muy indignado y humillado Kuchiki dijera nada, todo el equipo lo tomo y arrastro a las bancas, vigilándolo para que no metiera más la pata.

Finalmente, Gotei 13 había ganado el juego. Los hombres salieron del campo, sudando, pero contentos. Ichigo se burló de Byakuya.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué jugabas para las ligas mayores o qué?

El pelinegro lo miro mal.

-Lo intente ¿De acuerdo?- gruño, entonces se giró un momento y miro sobre el hombro, mirando al árbitro que hablaba con algunos asistentes- por cierto ¿acaso el árbitro era una mujer?

Ambos miraron a esa persona. Tenía figura de mujer; piernas torneadas y buen trasero, cintura pequeña y, a pesar del equipo, Byakuya podía notar un par de pechos. Entonces, ella se sacó la careta, dejando a la vista su pálido rostro y luego se sacó la gorra, por lo que cayó sobre su espalda una mata de brillante cabello azabache, el cual ella agito para acomodarlo.

Byakuya no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella, de su rostro, su sonrisa. El corazón le latió con mucha fuerza en el pecho. A ella la conocía, y le era difícil creer que la fuera vuelto a encontrar en aquel lugar. Allí estaba aquella preciosa mujer que lo había cautivado aquel día de lluvia repentina en el local de Urahara, y luego con el hilo rojo aquel día de primavera. No había cambiado, seguía siendo… impresionante.

-Pues sí que era una mujer- Ichigo sonrió- y una muy linda.

La vieron despedirse de los asistentes, luego sacar su celular y volverlo a guardar con el ceño fruncido. Ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué tal?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No es bonita?

A Byakuya le estaba costando escuchar las palabras de su amigo, no podía dejar de mirarla, pero respondió como pudo.

-Solo logre verla desde atrás, pero… tiene un lindo trasero.

-Eres un pervertido- bufo el pelinaranja, mirándolo mal- ¿Estabas mirando su trasero en lugar de la pelota?

-Treinta segundos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es el tiempo que me llevaría obtener su número. Mira y aprende.

-No lo hagas. No funcionara- Ichigo comenzó a hablar rápido y bajito, pues ella estaba cada vez más cerca y no quería que oyera lo que iba a decir- ella es una buena amiga mía y espero engancharla con Shiro… actúa normal.

Ella ya estaba a un par de metros, ambos sonrieron, ella también sonrió pero miraba principalmente al pelinaranja.

-Buen trabajo, Hisana ¿Estas cansada?

-En absoluto- respondió la pelinegra, con entusiasmo a la pregunta de Ichigo- me divertí mucho.

Byakuya carraspeo tan disimuladamente como pudo y dio un rápido, pero efectivo codazo a su amigo en el brazo. Este apretó los labios, sin ningún ánimo de presentar a su amiga al idiota mujeriego de su amigo. Suspirando pesadamente, señalo a Byakuya.

-Este es un amigo, el cual me avergüenza presentarte- ambos pelinegros hicieron una reverencia.

Ichigo se siguió quejando de la vergüenza que le causaba presentar a Byakuya a la mujer; pero Kuchiki no le prestaba atención. Era su momento, se sacaría la gorra del uniforme, dejando su atractivo rostro más al descubierto, entonces seguramente ella misma lo invitaría a almorzar.

Pero así no paso.

Cuando levanto la mirada nuevamente, ella comenzó a hablar, hacia Ichigo, como si el ojigris no estuviera allí.

-Discúlpame, algo surgió y tengo que irme- se excusó ella.

-¿No te quedaras a la fiesta?- Ichigo parecía verdaderamente contento que la mujer fuera pasado de esa manera de Byakuya- ¿Es algo malo?

-No es nada. Te hablare luego- levanto un puño hacia él, el cual el choco como saludo- estuviste genial hoy.

Ella se alejó, mientras el pelinaranja la veía con una gran sonrisa. Byakuya había intentado hablar en ese momento, pero ella no le dio una segunda mirada.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Nos vemos luego. Dime si necesitas ayuda.

Ella asintió a las palabras de Kuraosaki, pero de nuevo, ni parpadeo en dirección del pelinegro. Cuando ella ya estaba lejos, Ichigo miro con una sonrisa torcida a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas treinta segundos más?

Al ver la gran cara de frustración del arquitecto, comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, burlándose sin ningún miramiento. Byakuya apretó los dientes con rabia, volviendo sus ojos hacia aquella mujer misteriosa, ahora llamada Hisana, quien lo había ignorado como si no estuviera allí, pero a quien aún quería conocer como no había querido conocer a ninguna mujer hacía mucho tiempo.

-Disculpe- el ojigris camino de nuevo hacia ella, quien estaba de espaldas a él usando el celular. La risa de Ichigo aún se escuchaba de fondo. Ella se giró a verlo, una ceja arqueada con curiosidad. Trato de verse tan encantadoramente natural como fuera posible, como si estuviera paseando por un parque en primavera y no acabara de jugar un horrible partido de beisbol- usted, me ignoro completamente allá. Aun cuando causo una muy buena primera impresión.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, aunque su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.

-Entonces usted puede ignorarme también.

Y se volvió, retomando su camino.

-Espere- el encanto fue dejado de lado.

Hisana se detuvo, era notoria la tensión en su postura. No debía estar contenta con que un desconocido arrogante la estuviera reteniendo cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto es algo que usualmente me preguntan las mujeres- se plantó a pocos pasos de ella- ¿No me recuerdas?

Hisana suspiro, impaciente. Se fijó esta vez con más atención en el rostro de él. Byakuya la miro a los ojos, esperando alguna señal de reconocimiento que indicara que lo iban a invitar a comer. Sonrió un poco al ver que ella abría un poco más los ojos.

-¿Es usted un…un…?

-Correcto.

-¿…un padre de algún alumno?

Ya de mal humor, se paso una mano por el cabello, arreglándolo tan bien como pudo sin un espejo, ella ladeo la cabeza, concentrada.

-¿Ya me recuerda?- no podía creer que estaba haciendo tanto para que lo recordara.

-¿Es usted profesor?- contesto Hisana, luego de un minuto- ¿Cómo yo?

-¿Esta segura que no me recuerda?- su mirada penetrante, tratando de hacer mella en su memoria no estaba funcionando.

-Lo siento, pero es que no tengo tiempo para sus juegos infantiles- nunca había visto a una mujer ser tan fría e indiferente con el- así que, adiós.

Se dio vuelta nuevamente, obviamente de mal humor.

-Solo piénselo- grito el, desde su sitio, donde lo dejaron plantado- se lo que le sucedió a su trasero la primavera pasada.

Se arregló el fleco arrogantemente, fulminando con la mirada a la mujer que se alejaba hacia la salida del campo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esto de la "amnesia" de Hisana hacia la cuestión mucho más divertida.

* * *

-¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo aquí?- se lamentó la pelinegra, era algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre en su vida.

Había tratado lo más posible de que ese hombre, el extraño sujeto del boulevard del año anterior no notara su turbación al reconocerlo. Esa situación había sido demasiado vergonzosa como para, además, revivirla frente a Ichigo. ¡Estaba terriblemente avergonzada! ¿Por qué la vida jugaba de esa manera con ella? Primero Ichigo comienza a salir con su prima, y ahora uno de los espectadores y participes de su vergüenza en aquella primavera resultaba ser amigo del pelinaranja.

Casi había corrido ante el comentario de aquel hombre. _Se lo que le sucedió a su trasero la primavera pasada_. Demonios, que tipo tan desagradable…

-¿Qué tal si le cuenta a Ichigo?- no pudo evitar agitarse y pisotear, como cada vez que la desesperación la embargaba- ¡No! ¿Por qué?...

Maldita suerte.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Hisana se dirigió al apartamento que, según la información que pudo reunir al respecto, pertenecía al hombre al cual sus alumnos perjudicaron. Si él no quería responder a sus mensajes o llamadas, entonces iría directamente a verlo.

Golpeo a la puerta y toco el timbre en varias ocasiones, pero nadie parecía estar en aquel apartamento. Era un edificio lujoso, por lo que aquel hombre debía ser alguien con dinero… con mucho dinero.

* * *

Ya de noche, Toshiro le estaba dando un aventón a Byakuya a su casa. Iban en silencio, el pelinegro sumergido en sus pensamientos más que de costumbre. El albino miraba de la carretera a su amigo, una pregunta brillando en sus orbes turquesa. Finalmente, se atrevió, confiando en la cercanía que se tenían ambos. Estaba seguro que Byakuya lo pensaría dos veces antes de responder a la pregunta si la hicieran Ichigo o Kisuke.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Hay dos mujeres, a las que no pude sacarles el numero el año pasado- respondió, casi inmediatamente el ojigris, como si fuera estado esperando la pregunta. Se oía meditabundo y algo distraído.

El pelinegro ignoro la sonrisa sarcástica de su amigo, mientras recordaba esos momentos…

_Iba junto a Michiru, aquel día de lluvia luego de salir del café de Kisuke. Ella andaba con su respectivo buen humor, el cual el encontraba algo irritante la mayoría del tiempo. Él estaba con ella por lo hermosa que era y por lo bien que la pasaban juntos, pero no sentía nada por ella, nada fuera de la atracción. Michiru, por otro lado, parecía querer algo más serio, pero se había resignado luego de la fría actitud que él siempre le mostraba._

_-¿Qué vamos a cenar?- pregunto la castaña, mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante- ¿Qué te parece si comemos italiana?_

_-Lo siento, tengo que irme._

_-¿A dónde vas?- ella perdió ligeramente la sonrisa._

_-A pedirle su número a una mujer que vi- respondió sin pelos en la lengua, era parte del trato que tenían, por decirlo de alguna manera- adiós._

_Se dio la vuelta, dejándola ofendida en medio de la calle. Llego de nuevo al negocio de Urahara, apresurándose a entrar. Pero el lugar estaba vacío, a pesar de la lluvia ella no se había quedado a esperar._

_-¿Dejaste algo aquí?- le pregunto Kisuke, desde una mesa junto a la ventana, interrumpiendo su charla con una posible nueva empleada._

_-Si. Solo que ya se ha ido._

_-¿Acaso era algo importante?_

_No estaba seguro si el rubio le pregunta por curiosidad o verdadero interés, pero tampoco le iba a responder. Lo miro un segundo más y le dijo como despedida:_

_-Ponte tu anillo de nuevo y pórtate bien- y salió de nuevo del local._

-No podía conseguí ningún número de las mujeres- comento con cierta gracia el pelinegro, recordando el boulevard y el hilo rojo…

_-Estoy muy agradecida, pero usted no es completamente inocente ¿Me oyó?_

_Había sonreído al escuchar eso, la verdad, eso había sido muy divertido. Verla tan avergonzada, las pálidas mejillas teñidas de un intenso rosa, los tartamudeos, pero aun así la actitud firme, ingenua e inocente para ya ser una mujer hecha y derecha. Se notaba una persona muy interesante, además de atractiva. _

_Se detuvo y se giró a mirarla, ella se estaba arreglando la falda que él le había hecho. Con mucha resolución, volvió en sus pasos, sonriendo en modo conquista. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino, apareció un taxi que ella detuvo afanosamente, subiéndose sin mirar atrás._

_No negaría su decepción, de verdad había querido ese número._

-No has tenido mucha suerte- comento finalmente Toshiro, tratando de no sonreír burlonamente.

-Pero me encontré con una de esas dos mujeres hoy- eso hizo que la expresión de Hiysugaya cambiara a una confundida, más que todo por el casi suspiro que dio su amigo al terminar la frase- y me di cuenta de algo: esas dos mujeres, son la misma persona.

-¿De veras?- Toshiro casi exclamo la pregunta, Byakuya lo miro.

-¿No es asombroso?- el pelinegro sonrió, su amigo rio con él. El celular del Kuchiki sonó, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa- que mujer tan obstinada.

Toshiro lo miro mal, suponiendo que se trataba de la maestra amiga suya. Se tranquilizó cuando el hombre respondió. Aunque de mal talante.

-Hola.

_-Ah, contesto el teléfono. Mire, yo…_

-Se quién es, y lo que quiere. Deme en paz.

_-Por favor, espere- estaba suplicando- ofrézcale un arreglo a mis estudiantes. Ellos no… no son malos, son solo jóvenes. Y tienen mucho potencial, por favor._

-No voy a retroceder ¿Por qué son jóvenes tengo que dejar esto pasar? También tengo que defenderme. Y el único potencial que tiene esos chicos- Toshiro estaba que lo asesinaba por ser tan grosero y problemático con su amiga- es el de ser unos criminales e inadaptados sociales. Esa es mi última palabra, adiós- y colgó.

-¿La profesora?- inquirió el albino, solo para terminar de asegurarse.

-La profesora de esos chicos- respondió como si nada el pelinegro.

Toshiro giro en una esquina con brusquedad y freno el auto. Miro con severidad a su amigo.

-¿Todavía no has arreglado eso?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- respondió con otra pregunta, pero de manera fría, Byakuya.

-¿Qué por qué?- Toshiro estaba ofendido y ofuscado- esa chica es amiga mía y de Ichigo. ¡Fue el árbitro en el juego de beisbol! ¿No lo recuerdas? Se condescendiente con ella.

El rostro de Byakuya dejo su acostumbrada frialdad, de verdad estaba perplejo. Señalo el celular con el que había estado hablando con ella y que había sido el medio para ser grosero con aquella mujer.

-Es… la misma mujer.

-Así es. Ya sea que te crean una gallina o no, debes arreglarlo todo ¿Entiendes?- Toshiro lo siguió mirando mal- ahora, bájate.

-Me voy a bajar- gruño Byakuya, molesto por el regaño, pero sin salir del todo de su asombro. Antes de cerrar la puerta miro de nuevo a su amigo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que era ella?- el reclamo tomo fuera de base al albino- ¡Debiste hacerlo para que yo no hiciera el ridículo!

Toshiro lo observo alejarse hacia el edificio donde vivía. Algo sorprendido aun.

Saco su celular y llamo a Hisana.

-¡¿Cómo?! Y ¿Por qué…? ¿El amigo de Ichigo?- el rostro de la pelinegra mientras hablaba por celular delataba todo lo que sentía en ese momento, principalmente su angustia- ¿A quién puse fuera tantas veces?

_-Sip- Shiro no estaba contento de darle esta información- su nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya. También es el compañero de negocios de Ichigo._

-Oh… oh… ya veo…

Byakuya llego a las escaleras de su edificio y vio allí a la mujer que tanto había querido conocer y que el destino había enredado de tantas maneras en su camino. Se quedó parado contemplándola. Ella tenía un gran rostro de angustia, su celular pegado a su oreja y la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras avanzaba sin fijarse, de manera automática. No reparo en presencia por más intensamente que el la miro.

-Entonces, ¿Tu eres el otro hombre que estaba con el aquella noche?- inquirió ella, Toshiro tartamudeo al otro lado de la línea.

-No… yo, yo no… no era el sujeto que estaba con el… deja de preocuparte, tratare de persuadirlo. Y si no puedo… Ichigo lo hará.

-¡No, no!- lo último que necesitaba era que Ichigo terminara metido en todo ese lio- yo hablare con el- estaba tan elevada que no noto al apuesto pelinegro que se peinaba ligeramente y se arreglaba la ropa a un par de metros de ella- no le digas nada de esto a Ichigo, por favor… bien, no te preocupes. Adiós.

Byakuya la observaba colgar el celular. Estaba seguro que al fin lo vería, lo reconocería y saltaría contenta a buscar de alguna manera un arreglo con él, y esta sería su oportunidad, no solo de conseguir su número, sino también, quizás, algo mas con aquella mujer.

Pero no.

Nada mas guardar el celular en el bolsillo, ella cerro los ojos y siguió su camino haciendo un lamentable berrinche, alejándose de el sin siquiera notarlo. Se giró a mirarla, sin poder creer lo despistada que era.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- la escucho casi gritar- estuvo parado frente a mi todo el tiempo- la observo alejarse, con la boca abierta, estando muy de acuerdo con aquellas palabras recién pronunciadas.

La siguió a unos tres metros de distancia. Ella caminaba a trompicones, bastante decaída para fijarse en el camino, su boca en un adorable puchero y lamentándose a viva voz de su mala suerte. Era un chica con carisma y gracia, obviamente podría pasar momentos muy divertidos con solo observarla.

Ella saco su celular nuevamente, mirando el aparato con decisión. El hizo lo mismo, listo para responder el mensaje o la llamada en cuanto llegara.

-¡Ay ¿Por qué tenía que ser el?!- Byakuya la miro con irritación al ver como desistía de usar el celular. Se tambaleaba a cada paso, como borracha de la sola vergüenza- No puedo verlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Trato de no reír, ella era de verdad muy… espontanea.

La siguió hasta una tienda; ella compro una bola de arroz y se acercó a la barra junto a la ventana a comérsela. Tenía un gran rostro de derrota mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos a su bocadillo. Él estaba parado a un par de metros junto a ella, observándola aun con atención, un juguito de manzana en su mano. Se decidió a acercarse y ofrecerle el jugo, como el caballero que era, cuando de repente ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, asustándolo considerablemente.

-Y mis alumnos lo llamaron gallina- reía ella, ofendiéndolo. Aunque la risa no tardo en convertirse en unos sonidos parecidos a sollozos- oh, Dios ¿Por qué tenía que ser el?- ella debía ser bipolar, de repente tenía un rostro de resolución- debo salir de esto de una vez- saco su celular- bien, lo hare.

_**Hisana txt: ¿Podemos vernos aunque sea una vez, por favor?**_

_**Byakuya txt: ¿Cree que podría reconocerme?**_

Ella se sorprendió al leer su respuesta.

-¿Qué diablos…? Hasta sus mensajes son raros. ¿Va a verse conmigo o no?

Byakuya suspiro, exasperado ¿Por qué ella no entendía? Su mensaje no había sido una negativa.

_**Hisana txt: Estoy segura de poder reconocerlo, yo incluso me pondré una rosa en la boca. Si quiere que nos veamos, dígame donde.**_

_**Byakuya txt: Bien, nos podemos ver en mi oficina mañana. Quiero ver esa rosa en su boca.**_

-¡Solo estaba bromeando!- se quejó Hisana al leer la respuesta, el hombre junto a ella sonreía de medio lado- Este sujeto está loco.

El pelinegro la miro mal ¡Ella era quien había dicho que llevaría la rosa! Y ahora sabría que con Kuchiki Byakuya no se bromea.

La dejo estar, ya se las pagaría ella el día siguiente cuando se vieran. Esta mujer era un reto y eso lo hacía todo más divertido.

* * *

-Disculpe- Hisana estaba ahí, parada frente a su escritorio, y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no se notara como le afectaba su presencia- ¿Esta muy ocupado?

-Solo la ignoro- le dijo fríamente, sin despegar los ojos de los planes que aparentemente arreglaba- como usted me lo pidió.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pero dijo en tono educado.

-Discúlpeme, por cómo me comporte ayer.

-También ignorare esa disculpa- él se puso de pie, clavándole por un segundo su afilada mirada grisácea, luego de haberla escuchado farfullar todas esas cosas anoche, no estaba dispuesto a creerle tan fácilmente- ya que no puede ser sincera.

Ella, por otro lado, sentía que le estaban leyendo la mente. ¿Cómo podía saber que no era del todo sincera?

-De todas maneras- el la miro de nuevo- ¿Está segura de poder reconocerme?

-Yo no… no soy muy buena con las caras, pero créame, hago un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

Eso también era mentira, y el parecía notarlo en la manera en como la miraba. Pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

-Entonces, ¿También ha olvidado la promesa que me hizo ayer? Usted me prometió que se pondría una rosa en la boca.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. El sonrió internamente.

-Usted debe pensar que bromeaba, pero era en serio. Voy a cancelar esta reunión, ya que una promesa es una promesa…

-Espere, espere- ella se adelantó un poco, el la miro de nuevo- en realidad- ella metió una mano en su cartera- si traje una rosa- la mostro, poniéndosela junto al rostro, su cara avergonzada como de costumbre- por si acaso.

El rostro de él estaba tenso, solo que ella no sabía que se debía a una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

-¿Sera que se comporta así, por como yo me comporte con usted?

-Ahorre sus palabras, o cumple su promesa o…

-¡Espere!- ella de verdad no quería hacer eso- y ¿Si me coloco la rosa en la oreja?

-Pienso que eso está bien- el seguía con su rostro serio y frio- póngasela en la oreja, y espera que termine.

Eran malas excusas para evitar que esa reunión terminara rápido y ella no se fuera todavía, pero ella era tan ingenua que se las creía y hacia lo que él le pedía. Ella hizo mala cara un segundo, antes de resignarse y tomar asiento en la larga mesa de reuniones que tenían en aquella oficina.

Ella subió el bolso a la mesa, tratando de distraer la atención de la rosa que tenía en la otra mano, pero el parecía darse cuenta de todo.

-Esa no es una buena idea.

Ella apretó los dientes, en un rápido movimiento le rompió el largo tallo a la rosa y se la puso en la oreja, tan casual como pudo. El la miro, con expresión indiferente.

Si solo ella supiera que su sola presencia lo ponía de buen humor. En ese momento, Byakuya no se encontraba en su oficina, internamente, ambos se hallaban en un campo lleno de flores de cerezo, que bailaban en el aire al ritmo de la brisa. Solo estaban ellos dos y el papel en el que Byakuya la estaba dibujando de nuevo, pero con una rosa en la oreja. Estaba preciosa, aunque probablemente ella no lo supiera.

Hisana, en su aburrida espera, comenzó, de manera un poco tímida, a observar la oficina en la que se encontraba. Era un lugar muy cálido, decorado en maderas claras y llena de libros. Girándose un poco visualizo el escritorio de Ichigo, sus ojos no tardaron en posarse en el marco de fotos que se encontraba allí. Tenía una foto de Ichigo, con Rukia, ambos muy sonrientes.

El corazón se le estrujo en el pecho.

Busco otra cosa en la cual centrarse, y encontró en el borde del escritorio, no muy lejos de ella, un par de guantes oscuros del pelinaranja. Sonrió. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente, por lo que miro de reojo a Byakuya, esperando que no la estuviera viendo. Cerciorándose que así era, acerco su silla un poco más al escritorio de Ichigo, y llevo su mano a una de los guantes, sosteniéndolo como si el mismísimo Ichigo lo llevara puesto y le sostuviera la mano.

Byakuya si la observaba, y al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de la pelinegra, su hermoso mundo lleno de flores de cerezo y Hisana, se desvaneció. La quietud y la incomodidad que sentía lo hizo ponerse en pie en u brinco. Ella también salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso de pie.

-Creo que hoy no podremos hablar- dijo Kuchiki, de mal humor- creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

-Oh, no, espere- ella se acercó rápidamente al escritorio- solo necesito cinco minutos- el la miro, nada de amabilidad oculta, de verdad quería que ella saliera de su oficina- sinceramente, me disculpo por cómo me comporte ayer, pero, me puse esta rosa- se sacó la rosa de la oreja- como usted me lo pidió, así que, haga un acuerdo con los chicos ¿Si? Son menores y necesitan protección.

-A mí no me parecen menores.

-Pero son jóvenes aun…

-No me importa lo que le pase a esos chicos, y no intente un acuerdo- se giró, tomo su bolso y chaqueta, ignorándola cuando intento detenerlo.

Hisana corrió detrás de aquel arrogante hombre, alcanzándolo en las escaleras al estacionamiento, junto a los jardines del edificio.

-Por favor, Kuchiki-san, espere- ella bajaba tan rápido como podía, y casi se cae al detenerse porque él se detuvo, unos quince escalones más abajo.

El, con rostro taciturno y mal humorado, subió de nuevo hasta donde estaba ella, sorprendiéndola. La miro fijamente, a los ojos, leyendo todo lo que pasaba por ellos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- increpo el pelinegro, casi susurrando.

-Sí, puede… hacerlo.

-¿Está enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo?

El corazón de ella casi se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Usted lo ama- afirmo Byakuya- tiene un capricho con el novio de quien, si no me equivoco al suponer, es su prima.

* * *

**La verdad, iba a eliminar esta historia de mi cuenta y subirla de nuevo después, pero por ahí leí un comentario de que se esperaba actualización y eso fue suficiente para mí. Aquí está el segundo cap de esta adaptación, fueron 23 páginas de Word, y puede que no suene a mucho, pero de verdad me costaron. Espero que les agrade y si es posible, saber lo que opinan…**

**Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y que tengan un espectacular año 2020, este es mi regalo de fin de año, nos leemos luego!**


End file.
